Who Knows?
by chickenbear
Summary: Di kampus, mungkin Jaejoong hanyalah anak cupu dan tak populer, namun namja cupu ini punya sisi 'liar' di saat menjadi Ny. Jung. / YUNJAE / ONESHOOT / YAOI / SEMI-NC / DLDR!


Title: Who knows?

Yunho – Senior

Yoochun – Senior

Jaejoong – Semester 5

Junsu – Semester 5

(Jujur saya ga begitu tahu dengan hal-hal peruniversitasan(?) karena saya emang belum kuliah :')

Warning: Yaoi, mature content, boy x boy laaah, kalo ada kesamaan plot/cerita itu hanya kebetulan, karena saya sudah memikirkan plot seperti ini sejak lama hehe…

.

_Apa menurut kalian orang yang terlihat lugu dari penampilannya, adalah orang yang cupu?_

_Well…_

_._

"Selamat pagi Yunho sunbae."

Sebuah suara tertangkap oleh telinga namja tampan yang baru saja dipanggil Yunho sunbae itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping namja cantik yang baru saja yang memanggilnya.

"Pagi."

Suara dengan kesan dingin, namun tetap berkarisma, membuat hati seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong deg-degan setengah mati.

"A..aku mau memberikan sesuatu, sunbae-nim.."

Mata Yunho memicing. Namja cantik itu menelan ludahnya susah payah. Oh man, siapa yang tidak akan gugup melihat tatapan maut dari seorang lelaki pujaan seluruh universitas? Sedangkan dia hanyalah seorang namja cupu dengan pakaian kunonya. Kontras dengan para mahasiswa di sini.

"Apa?"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong merasa lidahnya kelu. Bahkan banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka berdua saat ini. This is bad.

"Filemu..filemu..eum.. maksudku file milik Sunbae, kemarin tertinggal setelah rapat..eum..ya.."

Yunho tersenyum manis. OH HOLY SPIRIT!

Senyuman yang selalu diagung-agungkan oleh semua warga Universitas, kini bisa disaksikan langsung oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong yang hanyalah mahasiswa biasa dan sama sekali tidak popular.

"Thanks."

SREK!

Dengan segera tangan Yunho mengambil map berwarna biru itu dari tangan Jaejoong yang hingga sekarang masih bergetar. Poor Jaejoong~

"Cheo-cheonmaneyo Sunbaenim.."

Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ia membuka map biru yang baru saja diberikan anak cupu bernama Jaejoong, dan menggeleng pelan mendapati sebuah tulisan lucu yang tertulis di dalam map itu.

"Kim Jaejoong… anak pintar…" Desisnya pelan.

.

_Menjadi cupu bukan berarti kau harus menjadi lugu, kan?_

_._

"Hyung, kau lihat namja yang disana?"

Yoochun. Sahabat karib Yunho di Universitas. Namja yang tak kalah tampan itu menyenggol bahu Yunho; yang sedang berkutat dengan bacaannya tentang perbisnisan.

"Jangan ganggu aku."

Lagi-lagi, bahkan dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Nada dingin itu selalu saja terlontar dari mulut namja pujaan seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi.

"Oh ayolah, dia menarik menurutku.."

Sontak Yunho mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar kata 'menarik'. Oh hey! Dia hanya kaget karena ia tahu sahabatnya sudah mempunyai kekasih. Siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki berbadan montok bernama Kim Junsu. Namja yang memiliki butt… 'lebih besar dari lelaki biasanya'

"Yang mana?" Tanya Yunho angkuh.

"Itu, yang duduk di bawah pohon pinus. Namja yang pakai kacamata itu hyung.."

Yunho memicing. Ia mencoba melihat siapa namja yang dimaksud oleh Yoochun. Ia membuang pandangannya saat ia sudah mengetahui namja itu.

"Kau tahu dia hyung?"

"Hm."

Mata Yoochun membesar. "Siapa dia hyung? Anak baru? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya?"

Yunho kembali melihat ke arah bacaannya, mengabaikan Yoochun yang masih menatapnya penuh Tanya.

"Hyuuung, siapa dia?" Tanya Yoochun setengah merajuk.

Yunho pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Ia sibuk membolak-balik buku setebal 3cm itu.

"Hyung…"

"Ayolah hyung ceritakan sedikit lah tentangnya, aku hanya ingi-"

"Kim Jaejoong, Mahasiswa jurusan kesenian. Lulusan dari SMA Shinki, mendapat peringkat satu selama 3 tahun di sekolah, cita-citanya menjadi designer dan ibunya mempumyai beberapa butik di kota ini. Sering datang terlambat ke kampus dan sekarang umurnya dua puluh tahun."

"A-a.."

Yoochun speechless.

"Ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?" Tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebalnya.

Sedangkan Yoochun, ia tak menyangka Yunho mengetahui se-detail itu. Bukannya tadi ia hanya bertanya namanya saja?

"H-hyung, kenapa kau begitu tahu tentangnya?"

Yunho terkejut dengan ucapan Yoochun.

Sedetik kemudian, ia memasang kembali wajah dinginnya, "Aku hanya membaca biodata dan juga mendengar dari beberapa temannya."

Alis Yoochun terangkat dan bibirnya membuat smirk, "Jadi kau selama ini berteman dengan adik tingkat?"

"Aku? Tidak."

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau bilang kau mendengarnya dari teman-temannya. Yang sudah jelas pasti adalah adik-adik tingkat kita, kan?"

"Kau bicara seakan kau tahu segalanya."

Yoochun kali ini terkekeh. "Hei, bisakah kau hilangkan wajah dinginmu itu, kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak terpesona dengan wajahmu itu,"

"Maka dari itu, tidak usah menatapku kalau kau tak suka."

Kali ini Yoochun yang terdiam.

"Y-yo! Man, take it easy! I was just kidding hah!" Ia merasa _awkward _setelah Yunho mengatakan kalimat yang _to the point_ 'menusuk' nya.

"Kau bicara omong kosong, Yoochun-ah."

"Okay, okay, let's be more serious! Sekarang aku ingin tahu, kau bilang ibunya pemilik butik di kota ini, tapi kau tahu kan… dari berpakaiannya, ia terlihat seperti…"

"Tidak terurus?" sambung Yunho.

Yoochun memutar bola matanya singkat, "Something like that."

"Kau pikir aku ini ibunya? Mana ku tahu." Ucap Yunho seraya menutup bukunya.

"Ya! Hyung kau kenapa dari tadi marah-marah hah? Maksudku, menurutmu kira-kira kenapa? Kenapa dia berpakaian seperti itu?"

Mata bak musang itu menerawang ke atas seakan berpikir. "Well… mungkin ibunya terlalu sibuk sehingga tak memperhatikan anaknya… atau memang pada dasarnya ia tak suka bergaya seperti para yeoja disini."

"atau mungkin… Iamenyamar."

Yoochun kali ini tertawa. "Kau ada-ada saja hyung, aku tahu kau pintar, tapi pikiranmu tadi itu sudah terlalu jauh, haha!"

"Kenapa kau bertanya ini? Kau menyukainya?" Yunho menatap Yoochun yang sedang mengatur rambutnya yang baru ia pangkas kemarin.

"Sama sekali tidak." Ucapnya mantap. "Sejak mengenal Junsu, aku tak pernah berniat lagi menggoda yeoja atau namja cantik."

Yunho tertawa renyah. Sahabatnya ini ada-ada saja.

"Kau bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan pasangan yang tepat untukmu, hyung?"

Yunho memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Ya.. aku sudah mempunyai pasangan hidupku.."

Segera Yunho bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih heran dengan ucapan Yunho yang begitu ambigu.

.

_Berpura-pura itu menyenangkan bukan?_

.

"Jaejoong hyung!"

Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan mendapati seorang namja montok berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai Junsu-ie, ada apa?" tanyanya seraya membuka kacamata minusnya.

"Hyung lihat Yoochun lewat disini?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Sedari tadi ia hanya membaca novel berjudul 'Fifty Shades of Grey' karangan E.L James.

"Kau baca buku apa hyung?" tanyanya lagi.

Jaejoong tertawa canggung. "Fifty… shades of Grey."

"Ohh…" Junsu hanya ber-ohh ria karena ia sendiri tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah salah satu novel erotis yang isinya bahkan mengandung konten BDSM. (Bondage Discipline Sadisme Masachochism)

"Sini duduk di sebelahku, Su." Jaejoong bergeser memberikan spasi untuk temannya duduk.

Junsu mengangguk imut dan mendudukan pantat 'wow' nya itu dan mengambil keripik yang berada di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Hyung.."

"Ne?"

"Kau tahu Yunho sunbae?"

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat mendengar nama Yunho disebut. "Uhm~"

"Dia itu sangat keren, banyak sekali yeoja dan namja yang mengincarnya."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Bukan rahasia umum lagi. Aku sudah tahu."

"Isshh! Bukan itu maksudnya, maksudku, apakah kau tak tertarik dengannya?" Tanya Junsu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik padanya. Dan aku juga tidak histeris seperti para yeoja dan namja saat Yunho sunbae lewat. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti ini hm?" Jaejoong merapikan kerah kemejanya yang sempat terlipat tidak rapi.

"Hanya bertanya saja. Aku kagum dengannya hyung. Apalagi kalau ia sudah berjalan bersama Yoochunie, aku bingung harus melihat yang mana, haha!"

Ucapan Junsu disambut dengan tawa kecil dari Jaejoong, "Hahaha, kau bisa saja, Su. Tapi kau tak berniat menduakan Yoochun-mu yang tercinta itu kan?"

"Tentu! Aku tidak mungkin selingkuh," ucap Junsu sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Bagus. Jangan sampai kau selingkuh Su. Sifat jelek Yoochun akan kembali jika ia mengetahui kau berselingkuh di belakangnya."

"Ya! Hyung bicara seakan aku benar-benar selingkuh~"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, itu hanya seandainya."

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Oh ya, hyung aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu?"

Junsu terlihat lebih semangat dari sebelumnya.

"Memutuskan apa? Memutuskan pacarmu? Tali bra-mu?"

"Yak! Bukan ituuu~"

Kali ini Junsu memasang ekspresi merajuknya. Hah, ia kurang lebih sama dengan kekasihnya. Penuh dengan ekspresi. Pasangan serasi.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk…" Junsu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Membawamu ke salon!"

"Mwo?!" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. What the heck?! Ke salon?

"Maksudmu?!"

"Ya! Kita akan ke salon! Aku ingin mendandanimu secantik mungkin! Supaya hyung bisa…"

"Bisa apa?"

"Bisa menarik perhatian namja tampan di kampus ini. Atau bahkan…" Junsu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jaejoong, "Menggoda mereka.."

"Yak!"

"Kenapa? Ide bagus, bukan? Pasti banyak yang akan terpesona dengan penampilanmu nantinya hyung! Kau ini sebenarnya cantik..eum, maksudku tampan, ah maksudku cantik dan tampan di waktu yang bersamaan, hanya saja aku harus sedikit merubah penampilanmu hyung!"

Junsu bicara dengan semangat yang membara sedangkan Jaejoong heran dengan kelakuan adik tingkatnya ini.

"Ayolah hyung, ini kesempatan yang langka dariku! Siapa tahu kau bisa memikat Yunho sunbae!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, memikat para namja disini dan atau bahkan Yunho sunbae!"

Jaejoong terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak perlu, Su."

"Hah?" Junsu melebarkan matanya.

"Tidak perlu ke salon."

"Ta-tapi kan—"

"Aku bisa memikat para namja disini…atau bahkan Yunho sunbae." Jaejoong merendahkan suaranya.

"Dengan caraku sendiri…"

.

_Ya, berpura-pura itu memang menyenangkan._

.

"Nyonya sudah pulang?"

Suara rendah milik seorang namja membuat seorang pelayan di mansion besar itu tertegun. His voice is so damn sexy!

"Su-sudah, Tuan."

"Kapan dia sampai di rumah?"

Pelayan yang menggunakan seragam hitam putih semakin menundukkan kepalanya, "Setengah jam yang lalu, Tuan."

Namja itu mengangguk, "Baiklah, silahkan kembali ke pekerjaanmu."

Pelayan itu membungkuk memberi hormat dan segera melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Kembali pada si namja tampan, ia melirik jam rolex yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya dan segera menapaki anak tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

CKLEK!

Namja tampan itu membulatkan mata sipitnya saat melihat pemandang menakjubkan sudah di depan mata.

"Selamat datang~"

Namja itu tertegun saat sosok yang… berpakaian minim mendekatinya dan bahkan sekarang sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher si namja tampan.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" sosok seksi itu memainkan tangannya di atas dada bidang namja yang sedang dipeluknya itu.

"Lumayan.." kini namja tampan itu membalas melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sosok cantik itu dan mendekapnya erat.

"I missed you so bad…"

"I missed you too.."

Perlahan tapi pasti, si namja tampan merenggangkan pelukannya dan tangannya meremas daging kenyal yang berada di bawah pinggang si cantik.

"Ugh.."

"Kau membeli gaun tidur baru hm?" Tanya si tampan tanpa menghentikan remasannya.

"Ha-aakh, hanya untukm-u.. akh! Akh!"

"Dadamu semakin berisi…"

Sosok cantik itu tak menanggapi ucapan itu, dan hanya mendesahlah yang dapat ia lakukan.

"Yeah, goshh~ aku suka desahanmu.."

"M-more uhmm…ough.."

"Ough.. yess..umh…"

Namja itu melepaskan tangannya dan berpindah ke dada montok dan padat milik sosok cantik itu.

"Akh! Jangan diremas..uh..terlalu akh! K-kuat…"

Namja tampan itu terkekeh, sedetik kemudian ia melepas semua sentuhannya dan menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. Ia bisa mendengar desahan kecewa sosok cantik itu.

"Eomma datang kesini tadi?"

"Uhm~"

"Pasti eomma banyak bicara tadi, hm?" namja tampan itu menuntun mereka untuk duduk di ranjang dengan posisi; namja tampan itu bersandar di kepala ranjang dan si cantik mengangkang di pangkuannya.

"Uh-uh."

"Masih banyak temanmu yang suka 'menggoda' mu ?"

Si cantik tertawa kecil dan mengecup pipi namja di bawahnya dengan bertubi-tubi. "Masih.."

"Haruskah kau berhenti berpura-pura?"

"Aku rasa… tidak. Aku suka menjadi cupu."

Kali ini mereka berdua tertawa bersama dan si tampan langsung memutar posisi, dimana sosok cantik itu ditindih dan langsung mengurungnya dengan lengan kekar namja tampan itu.

"You are so naughty, sexy boy~"

Sosok cantik itu yang ternyata namja, ia memutar bola matanya pelan.

"Well, I am."

"Kau bahkan memberiku file dengan kertas yang bertuliskan _dirty talk_ huh?"

"Iya kah? Omo.. aku lupa~" namja cantik itu mengerling nakal dan jemarinya bermain di dada bidang namja tampan itu.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini hah? Kau seperti… pro.."

Namja cantik itu tertawa singkat. "Aku belajar melalui pengalaman pribadi.."

Namja tampan itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Pengalaman?"

"Ya, pengalaman dengan seorang namja tampan dan tubuh berkulit cokelat tan…"

"Siapa namja beruntung itu hm?"

Si namja cantik mendekatkan bibirnya pada si tampan dan berbisik,

"Itu kau, Jung Yunho~"

.

.

_Semua yang terlihat cupu, bukan berarti mereka lugu~_

.

.

"I love you, Jaejoongie~"

Ucap Yunho-si namja tampan- langsung melucuti baju seksi yang digunakan namja cantik yang ternyata bernama Jaejoong.

"I love you too~"

.

.

_Di luar sana aku Kim Jaejoong, tapi jika bersamanya, aku tetaplah Jung Jaejoong._

.

.

"I also love you, my son.." ucap Yunho seraya mengecup pelan perut Jaejoong yang kini sudah tak ditutupi apapun.

.

.

.

The end.

.

.

.

Muehehehe, ending macam apa itu? -_- apa ada yang ga ngerti sama plotnya? Bisa pm ya ^^ terus kalo ada salah-salah penulisan tolong bilang ya dan jangan lupa pake bahasa yang sopan ^^ saya jarang nge post cerita karena saya sadar kalo saya orangnya gampang down T_T apalagi kalo ada yg nge-bash karya saya gitu huhu, padahal udah coba semangat tapi malah down gitu, entahlah -_-

Juga, saya buat satu ff drabble yunjae tapi plotnya ringan aja… review ya kalo berminat ^^

Dan…

Adakah yang sadar saya akhir ini selalu membuat ff fluff yang semi nc? -_- tap nc nya selalu gagal? Hehe…yasudah, sampe sini aja ya, kalo berkenan silahkan review, thankyou!


End file.
